


The Brothers Meredith

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [8]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Incestuous Undertones, and just wants to take care of tim as best he can, ben is such a good big brother, but could honestly be read either way, but will eventually end up together far far in the future, soft, the feelings and base emotions were just kind of always there, they are both minors here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben takes hush money so he can take care of Tim.
Relationships: Ben Meredith & Tim Meredith
Series: The Blood is Love au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Brothers Meredith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> Just a little bit of backstory, takes place waaay early, just after their parents die in the au.   
> Look, I know this is out of hand, but this au is huge and sprawling, and i love everything about it, so jot that down XD.

“Are you going to take the money or not?”

Ben stared up at the ugly wanker sat at the kitchen table. Ben did not offer him a seat, but he took it anyway. His hand itched for something, but he wasn’t entirely sure what for, but the chef’s knife in the knife block was looking particularly inviting. 

“You give me the money, and you leave us alone, yeah? No foster care, no system, no splitting us up.” 

“Yeah, kid. You sign this paper, take the money, and you won’t hear from us again as long as you keep your mouth shut.”

Ben nodded once. What other choice did he have? If he didn’t take the money there was as non zero chance that they’d get thrown into the system and split up. No one would take Tim away from him. No one. 

“Fine.” Ben took the pen, and scrawled his name. The guy took the paper, folding it and sliding it into his pocket, and left the sizable bag of money on the table. 

“Not even gonna bother offering me a cuppa?”

“Fuck you.”

The guy pursed his lips and got up, muttering as he walked out, followed by his two thugs, muttering “Kids these days. No fuckin’ respect.” 

Ben gave a rude gesture to his back, as he moved to grab the money. It would be enough to get them started, enough to keep them going til Ben could get a job, or two. 

He started to gather things together, Tim would be home soon, and he couldn’t know about any of this. Ben would just tell him it was money from life insurance or something. Technically he should have gotten money for that, but the insurance company did actually know his age and he couldn’t fucking touch it for three fucking years. This would be enough. They could get by. 

Ben would just go visit that guy Nicky who did counterfeit IDs, he could use this money to get him some proper paperwork, and Ben could get to work. 

\--------

“But why do we have to move? Why can’t we just stay here?” Tim was close to tears again, and it broke Ben’s heart. 

He reached over to cup Tim’s cheek, he was already starting to shoot up, if Ben wasn’t careful, he was going to end up taller than him. “Because we can’t afford it. It’s too big for just the two of us.”

Tim sniffled as a tear escaped, and slipped down his cheek, “I just - I miss them, and if we move, it’s like they’re really gone forever.”

Ben reached out with his other arm and Tim automatically leaned in, pressing his face against Ben’s neck, “I know, I know it’s hard, and I’m sorry. I wouldn’t do this if we didn’t need to. Promise.” Ben could feel the tears as Tim cried softly, hot against his skin. Ben ran his hand through Tim’s hair, it always helped calm him down. After a few moments Ben added, “I found a place just for us, we can make it all our own. You can even decorate the walls however you like. I’ll help, it’ll be something we can do together, yeah?” 

Tim leaned back, and rubbed his face on his sleeve, breath hiccuping a little, “Yeah? Whatever I want.”

Ben smiled and leaned in to gently kiss the tears off Tim’s cheeks, “Whatever you want, baby brother. I trust you.” 

Tim gave a watery half smile, “That  _ would _ be pretty cool. Just for us?”

“Just for us. The Brothers Meredith.”

Tim nodded, and leaned back into Ben’s arms, but with drier eyes. “Okay, yeah. The Brothers Meredith. I like it.”

Ben hugged him close, and turned on the telly. Things were going to be tough for them, but Ben would continue to make it as easy on Tim as he could. He loved him far too much to do anything less. 


End file.
